A pequena dama guerreira
by Hiina-Chan
Summary: Toda minha vida senti como se estivesse no lugar errado, mas nunca me deixaram ser quem eu queria ou me expressar como tivesse vontade. Sempre quis saber o porquê. Até que eu o conheci... ONE-SHOT d'As Cavernas


**Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. ^^**

Bom, aqui está a one-shot! Espero que gostem! Ah, e créditos à Shina com pela criação da personagem! ;D

* * *

**Blair**

**Muitos anos atrás...**

Nas Cavernas, mais especificamente em uma das cevernas secundárias, uma moça de longos cabelos rosas e olhos azuis bem escuros, estava indo de um lado para outro dentro de uma loja de roupas, trocando tecidos de lugar, dobrando camisas entre outras coisas.

- Por que ainda está aqui a uma hora dessas Naru? Hoje é Sábado, devia sair e se divertir.- Perguntou um rapaz de grandes olhos dourados e cabelos negros e rebeldes. Ele estava apoiado na porta observando Naru arrumar a loja.

- Estou apenas cumprindo com minhas obrigações Zenir.- Ela respondeu séria, para depois acrescentar.- Coisa que você devia fazer também.

- Ah, já treinei muito por hoje. E também não estou de guarda. Por isso, agora estou tirando o resto do dia para descansar.

- Para me perturbar, você quer dizer.- Naru o corrigiu.- Fica aí parado na porta afastando os clientes. Meus pais deixaram a loja sob minha respnsabilidade agora que já completei dezoito anos.

- É, falando nisso, quando é que vai ser a data do nosso casamento?- Zenir perguntou despreocupadamente, desencostando da porta e se aproximando de Naru.

Ela ficou vermelha com a pergunta, mas tentou disfarçar desviando o rosto.

- Casamento? Do que é que você está falando Zenir?- Falou com um tom de voz irritado.

O rapaz se aproximou dela, segurando seu queixo e fazendo com que ela lhe encara-se.

- Não finga que não se lembra Naru. Quando nos conhecemos, ainda crianças, prometemos que iríamos nos casar.

Ele falou olhando nos olhos de Naru. A moça prendeu a respiração se perdendo no brilho dourado que eram os olhos de Zenir. Já estava prestes a beijá-lo quando este abriu um sorriso maroto e disse com uma voz brincalhona:

- Eu me lembro que naquela época você chorava à toa e vivia correndo atrás de mim. Ah Naru, você era uma gracinha, tão pequena, sensível e indefesa.

O rosto dela ficou escarlate ao se lembrar de sua infância.

- E você era um garotinho muito idiota, só vivia se metendo em encrenca.- Ela falou irritada.

- Pode até ser.- Ele concordou, a voz ainda brincalhona.- Mas você vivia correndo atrás de mim. Uma vez até me pediu para beijá...

Zenir não pode completar sua fala pois recebeu um forte tapa de Naru.

- Seu idiota! Você é só um bobo irritante e não devia levar tão a sério aquela promessa infantil! Eu nunca vou me casar com você!

Naru praticamente gritou para o rapaz, sua voz saindo com uma mistura de mágoa e raiva. Depois disso ela saiu correndo para fora da loja. Zenir ainda tentou impedí-la, mas estava tão atorodado com a fala da moça que não conseguiu detê-la. Depois que se viu sozinho pareceu voltar a si. Saiu da loja, fechando a porta e colocando a placa de _fechado_ na frente e saindo correndo à procura de Naru. O rapaz percorreu todas as principais cavernas, mas não encontrou nem sinal dela. Só lhe restou procurar nas cavernas menos conhecidas ou lá fora. Após pensar um pouco escolheu a segunda opção, algo lhe dizia que Naru estava lá fora.

Chegando à entrada das Cavernas, avistou Naru perto do rio congelado. Ele ia se dirigir para lá, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer, um monstro apareceu e atacou a garota. Ele se parecia muito com uma mistura de lobo com macaco, seus dentes eram afiados, possía patas traseiras curtas e curvas e mãos dianteiras alongadas. Sua face parecia com a de um babuíno, mas bem mais selvagem, raivoso e faminto. Zenir correu até lá, já se preparando para lutar. O sangue lhe subiu à cabeça e ele estreitou os olhos que se tornaram muito mais sérios e racionais, juntamente com sua expressão. Ao chegar perto o bastante, Zenir saltou para cima do monstro, dando-lhe um soco que o fez voar para longe. O monstro logo se recuperou e atacou Zenir, mas este foi mais rápido, desviando-se e fazendo com que o monstro perdesse o equilíbrio e socasse o chão, abrindo uma cratera no local. Zenir olhou em volta pensando em uma forma de derrotar o monstro e afastá-lo de Naru. Ele viu o rio congelado ali perto e teve uma ideia. Correu na direção dele, sendo seguido pelo monstro que parecia ainda mais irritado. Zenir parou exatamente em cima da camada de gelo do rio e voltou-se para o monstro.

- Agora vem, por que não me ataca de novo coisa feia?- Ele provocou.

O monstro soltou um rugido que parecia uma mistura de uivo com urro e foi para cima do rapaz que se desviou de novo, mas o monstro não desistiu e continuou tentando acertá-lo. A cada ataque, Zenir dava um passo para trás e quando já estava na borda de terra outra vez, parou, desviando-se de outra investida do monstro.

- Muito bem, agora é a minha vez!

Zenir socou o chão, rachando-o e e fazendo com que o monstro mergulhasse nas profundezas do rio. O rapaz ficou vendo-o afundar e, só quando teve certeza que o monstro não mais subiria à superfície, se afastou de lá e correu de volta até onde Naru estava. A garota se encontrava sentada no chão com uma cara de espanto enorme. Zenir se aproximou preocupado.

- Você está bem Naru? Não se machucou? Alguma coisa está doendo?

Ela simplesmente olhou para ele espantada. Agora aqueles olhos dourados, que pareciam os mesmos de sempre, a olhavam preocupados. Mas antes estavam tão sérios e calculistas... "Realmente Zenir tem diversas faces." Ela pensou.

- Me reponda alguma coisa! O que você estava fazendo aqui fora? Não sabe que é perigoso? Naru? Você está bem? Por favor fale comi...

- Pare de fazer todo esse drama seu bobo. Eu estou bem.- Ela falou docemente.

- Ah, que bom.- Ele disse aliviado.- Então o monstro não te machucou?

- Não, ele nem encostou em mim, mas me fez perceber uma coisa...- Ela disse sonhadoramente.

- É mesmo, o quê?- Ele perguntou curioso.

Naru sorriu para ele e se aporximou, beijando-o. Foi um beijo calmo e rápido, mas cheio de sentimento. Ao fim dele, os dois estavam vermelhos, principalmente Zenir.

- Que eu gosto de você Zenir, mesmo que você seja tão idiota as vezes.

- Eu também gosto muito de você Naru.

Ele disse abrindo um enorme sorriso e os dois voltaram a se beijar, nem se importando com onde estavam. Ao fim do beijo, os dois voltaram para dentro das Cavernas e Zenir perguntou.

-Isso quer dizer que o casamento ainda está de pé?

Naru riu e concordou.

- Claro, é só marcar a data.

Pouco tempo depois disso, os dois se tornaram noivos e logo celebraram o tão esperado casamento. Foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito alegre, a felicidade do casal contagiava todos os convidados. E assim, nessa paz e felicidade os anos se passaram, claro que os dois brigavam de vez em quando, mas sempre se acertavam logo depois. À essa altura, o talento de Zenir era conhecido em toda Vila e ele já era considerado um dos maiores guerreiros do local. O que deixava Naru muito orgulhosa, ela não se cabia em felicidade, ainda mais depois que descobriu estar grávida. Sua vida não poderia ser melhor.

Mas poderia piorar. E muito.

O dia começou como qualquer outro, Zenir fora à prefeitura participar da guarda do líder enaquanto este fazia uma visita de rotina à entrada das Cavernas e ela estava cuidando da casa, já que dera a loja dos pais há tempos para se dedicar exclusivamente à casa a ao futuro bebê. Naru estava sentada na mesa da cozinha tomando um chá quando bateram na porta e um guerreiro entrou apressado.

- Senhora Naru, venha rápido, é seu marido, ele não está bem.

Não foi preciso que ele dissesse mais nada. Naru saiu de lá correndo e foi direto para a cabana do xamã, onde uma pequena multidão já se encontrava reunida em volta. Eles abriram espaço para que ela passase e entrasse na casa. Lá dentro, a fraca iluminaçã cheiro de ervas pareciam contribuir para o clima mórbido do local. No centro do aposento estavam reunidos o xamã, o líder da vila e mais sua esposa, em volta de mais alguém que estava deitado em uma espécie de maca improvisada. Foi com crescente pavor que Naru reconheceu o homem deitado. Era Zenir, mas ele não parecia o mesmo. Suas feições, outrora alegres, estavam pálidas e sem vida, seus olhos dourados estavam foscos e pareciam distantes. O coração de Naru quase parou ao pensar que chegara tarde demais, mas, para sua alegria, o viu mexer a cabeça em sua direão e lhe dirigir um fraco sorriso.

- Naru...

A moça sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Zenir... não fale, precisa descansar agora. Depois nós conversamos...

- Não preciso falar agora, não haverá um depois, eu...eu estou morrendo.

- Não... Você não pode fazer nada, senhor xamã?

O velho xamã balançou a cabeça.

- Já tentei, mas não há como estancar o sangramento.

- Não, não pode ser...Zenir, por favor, você não pode me deixar Zenir...Eu estou grávida, você tem que sobreviver...por nosso filho! Não quer vê-lo nascer? Por favor você tem que lutar! Por favor...

Naru caiu no chão ao lado de Zenir e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Zenir olhou-a docemente.

- Não adianta Naru...Não há nada que se possa fazer...Não foi para isso que chamei-a aqui...

Ela olhou para o marido, ainda chorando compulsivamente.

- Eu a chamei...para pedir...que fique bem...e dizer...que te amo.

- Não Zenir...Por favor. Você tem que viver para acompanhar o crescimento do nosso filho! Não foi isso que você sempre quis? Você não pode me deixar agora!

- Naru...você não pode ficar assim...tem que ser feliz...você merece. E... Cuide bem do nosso filho.- Ele falou, com a voz quase desaparecendo.- Seja feliz.

Ele levantou a mão, acariciando levemente o rosto de Naru e depois abaixou-a e seus olhos perderam completamente o brilho.

- Zenir...não...Não! NÃO!

Naru entregou-se novamente ao choro, abraçando o corpo de Zenir. Após um tempo, os outros três, que haviam permanecido até agora afastados dando espaço para a garota, se aproximaram. O xamã agachou-se e retirou o corpo de Zenir dos braços de Naru, fechando seus olhos. Hinari envolveu os ombros da outra com as mãos consolando-a. E Carlus disse, com a voz solene:

- Seu marido deu sua vida para salvar à mim e minha esposa de um ataque de monstros senhora. Tenha certeza de que ele será enterrado com todas as honras de um grande heroi.

- Será que eu posso lhe fazer um pedido senhor?- Ela perguntou, a voz ainda fraca por causa do choro.

- Claro que pode. Diga o que quer e, se estiver ao meu alcance, eu o farei.

- Gostaria que o nome de Zenir seja esquecido e todos proibidos de falar dele ou de tudo que ele fez.- Ela falou com a voz baixa, mas decidida.- Assim, quando meu bebê nascer, pensará que o pai foi uma pessoa comum, não vai querer se tornar um guerreiro e não morrerá como meu marido. E também gostaria que meu filho não tenha permissão de fazer parte dos guerreiros.

Carlus ficou surpreso com o pedido dela.

- Se é o que quer...- Naru concordou com a cabeça.- Considere feito. Em memória à Zenir.

- Obrigada.- A moça se levantou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- E farei mais.- Ele acrescentou.- Estou oferecendo para você o emprego de dama de companhia de minha esposa, assim terá uma vida boa e calma. Nada contra, não é querida?

- Não amor.- Hinari sorriu gentilmente.

- Pois bem, o que me diz?

- Eu aceito. E fico muito agradecida.- Ela deu um sorrisinho triste.

Depois disso o líder e a esposa saíram, sendo seguidos pouco tempo depois por Naru, que deixou o xamã sozinho cuidando dos ritos fúnebres do marido.

**Aproximadamente dezesseis anos depois...**

Eu estava caminhando entediada ao lado de miha mãe. Voltávamos para casa depois de mais um dia chato que passamos atrás da esposa do líder e de seu filho menor. Sinceramente acho esse trabalho muito chato! Eu queria era me tornar uma guerreira para poder proteger à todos e ter aventuras legais, mas ninguém quis me treinar, parece que não tenho _permissão _para isso...que chato!

- Blair! Não faça essa cara feia! Você é uma dama, comporte-se como uma!

- Tá mãe...

Tentei fazer uma cara melhor, mas meu humor não permitiu. Desviei o rosto para que minha mãe não visse, mas isso não foi uma boa ideia. Acabei vendo duas pessoas próximas cochichando e apontando para mim. Quando perceberam que eu as observava, elas desviaram o olhar e se afastaram. Me senti péssima. Com certeza estavam falando de mim e como sou uma má influência para todos e blá blá blá, todo aquele papo que já ouvi umas mil vezes. E mesmo assim aquela atitude ainda conseguia me atingir, mesmo que eu finja que não ligo. Eu até já tentei me comportar como as outras garotas, mas elas são muito chatas! Só vivem suspirando por aí atrás de meninos ou enfiadas em livros vinte e quatro horas por dia! Isso não é para mim, quero é me divertir! Aproveitar enquanto sou jovem e não tenho tantas responsabilidades. Por que os outros não podem me entender?

- Naru, querida! Voltou cedo hoje!

Meu padrasto me tirou de meus pensamentos. O que pode ser considerado bom pois eles já estavam me deixando triste. Claro que eu podia passar sem ver a cena de meus pais se beijando... Eu fiz uma careta para a cena. Depois vi meu meio-irmão por parte de padrasto sentado no sofá da sala, lendo alguma coisa.

- Seiya!- Eu disse assustada e ele olhou para mim.

- Que foi Blá? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

- Não, é que você está lendo!- Falei, ainda espantada.

- É, preciso ler isso pra escola, mas é tãããã chato!

Eu ri da cara que ele fez.

- Seiya! Não diga isso! Ler é muito importante!

Minha mãe o repreendeu. Achei melhor ir logo para meu quarto, antes que ela começasse outra bronca pro Seiya. Eu acho meu meio-irmão bem legal, um pouco moleque, mas ninguém é perfeito. Não entendo principalmente por que ele decidiu se tornar um agricultor e não um guerreiro! Seiya disse que prefere a vida calma de um agricultor, tem muitos meno riscos. Eu digo que é muito mais chata também, mas cada um tem seus gostos e não vou brigar com ele por causa disso.

Deitei na minha cama, já completamente entediada. Não havia nada de interessante para fazer, que chato! E olha que o dia só estava na metade! Foi então que eu tive uma ideia brilhante! Me levantei e saí de meu quarto pela janela. Tá, esse não é o meio mais usual de se sair, mas não podia arriscar que meus pais, ou até mesmo Seiya, me vissem saindo. Assim que pisei no chão (minha janela ficava um pouco mais alta que o chão) saí correndo, me afastando de minha casa. Logo cheguei à arena dos guerreiros, que não ficava tão longe da minha casa.

Dei um enorme sorriso, adorava aquele lugar, cheio de ação e lutas! Me esgueirei, entrando na arena sem que ninguém percebesse e sentei em um canto afastado da arquibancada para assistir o treino dos guerreiros. Meu plano é ficar assistindo aos treinos para aprender algumas técnicas de luta e algum dia viver uma aventura! Talvez derrotando um monstro e salvando alguém! Isso seria tão legal! Claro que nunca consigo assistir à nada pois sempre que alguém percebe que estou aqui, me expulsam, o que não acho nem um pouco justo! Aquela outra garota, Airy, está sempre aqui assistindo, então por que não posso? Acho que alguém leu meus pensamentos, pois tenham quase certeza que aquele guerreiro de cabelos azuis que tem um gêmeo, Saga acho, olhou para cá. Tá, agora tenho certeza. Ele tá vindo pra cá, que droga!

- Blair? O que faz aqui? Sabe que não tem permissão para assistir os treinos!

- Eu sei, mas isso não é justo, a Airy está sempre aqui!

- Claro, não é proibido assistir aos treinos, _você _é que não tem permissão para isso!

- Mas por quê? Por que só eu que não tenho permissão?

- Isso não importa e nem me diz respeito, agora saía daqui!- Ele apontou para a saída.

Lancei um olhar ultra zangado para ele, mas fui embora. Andei sem rumo pelas ruas próximas à arena mais um pouco, até que avistei um telhado que parecia ser alto o bastante para se ver a arena do alto. Dei um sorriso e me aproximei, começando a escalá-lo. Já estava no meio do telhado quando algo me distraiu.

- O que você está fazendo no telhado da minha casa?- Uma voz doce perguntou em algum lugar lá embaixo. E quase me fez perder o equilíbrio e cair.

- UOOOOOOU!- Falei, voltando a me equilibrar sobre as telhas.

Depois consegui dar a volta para olhar o garoto que havia falado. Ele tinha longos cabelos liláses e olhos verdes. O reconheci, ele era da mesma turma que eu e estava olhando para mim com uma cara confusa.

- Hã, oi. Eu sou Blair. E só estou aqui em cima porque, bem, eu...

Não cheguei a terminar de falar pois uma outra voz, vinda de dentro da casa, disse para o garoto:

- Ei Mu, por que está parado aí fora? Vamos você ainda tem muita coisa para fazer!

Senti um certo alívio quando fui interrompida pois, sinceramente, não tinha a menor ideia do que ia dizer a seguir. Claro que esse alívio durou pouco pois logo a seguir um homem de longos cabelos verdes saiu da casa. O reconheci também, que ironia. Ele era do conselho, eu já o tinha visto em uma das poucas reuniões que participei, acompanhando o Hyoga. Meu sangue gelou quando ele seguiu o olhar do garoto e olhou para mim. Pensei rápido. Tinha que sair dali, só assim ecaparia da bronca. Assim, em um impulso, desci escorregando pelo telhado. Meu plano era escorregar até o chão e sair correndo dali, enquanto os dois ainda me olhavam atordoados. Era um bom plano. E teria dado certo se não fosse por um problema. Ao invés de cair no chão, fui parar em cima do Mu.

A situação teria me feito rir de minha falta de sorte, se não fosse por aquele conselheiro se irritou e reclamou:

- O que você está fazendo menina? Sobe no meu telhado e ainda cai em cima do meu irmão!

Ele me pegou pelo braço, me tirando de cima do seu irmão, Mu, que estava tão vermelho quanto o outro, só que de vergonha pela situação constrangedora em que tinha se metido. Nessa hora pensei: "Tô ferrada."

- Hum, Shion, é melhor você se acalmar um pouco.- Mu falou meio hesitante e ainda vermelho, ele ficava um charme assim, tinha que admitir.

- Me acalmar Mu? Essa...essa _arruaceira_, estava em cima do telhado e ainda caiu em cima de você, tentantdo fugir aposto! Me diga, qual é o seu nome?

A pergunta foi dirigida para mim, mas pisquei um pouco antes de responder.

- Blair...

O conselheiro, Shion, estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo o nome.

- A filha de Naru...Você me decepionou, garota. Vamos agora mesmo falar com sua mãe.

Ele me puxou de novo, me levando na direção de onde ficava minha casa. Mu foi junto. Enquanto passávamos, vi várias pessoas olharem para mim e cochicharem. Que ótimo! Mais um motivo para fazerem comentários maldosos sobre mim! Felizmente, ou não, logo chegamos à minha casa. Minha mãe atendeu com um sorriso, parecia feliz, isso até me ver. Aí fechou a cara e me olhou feio, já pensando o que eu tinha aprontado daquela vez, aposto.

Nós entramos e Shion começou a falar com mamãe e o meu padrasto. Seiya tinha ido pro quarto logo que entramos. Fiquei em pé esperando que o conselheiro terminasse de falar para minha mãe começar com a bronca. Nessa hora Mu se aproximou de mim e sussurrou:

- Me desculpe por isso Blair. Não queria te causar problemas.

- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada com broncas.- Dei um sorrisonho irônico.

- Sinto muito, é sério...

- Mu, vamos embora, já disse o que tinha para dizer e estou certo que a Balir receberá o castigo necessário.- Ele olhou para mamãe que concordou com a cabeça.

Shion retirou-se junto com Mu que antes ainda me sussurrou:

- Nos vemos na escola.

Depois que eles saíram, minha mãe me deu um bronca enorme da qual devo ter prestado atenção em um quinto, se tudo isso. Meus pensamentos estavam em Mu e em como ele fora gentil comigo agora a pouco. Sorri internamente enquanto pensava que finalmente havia conseguido fazer um amigo. Agora talvez as coisas melhorassem.

**FIM**

* * *

E essa foi a primeira one-shot! A Blair-chan sempre foi uma personagem que eu gostei e já tinha essa história pronto faz um tempo. Assim, se alguém notar uma diferença no estilo de escrita, esse é o motivo! Já tenho outras prontas também, mas não sei quando vou postá-las aqui! É que quero adiantar umas coisas da história principal primeiro...! XD

Então me despeço por aqui! Até o próximo capítulo de As Cavernas! ;D


End file.
